


you must be onto me

by sinclairsmax



Category: Chilling Adventures of Sabrina (TV 2018)
Genre: Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/M, Hurt Harvey Kinkle, Light Angst, Supportive Sabrina Spellman, i'm a slut for falling asleep on facetime
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-29
Updated: 2018-10-29
Packaged: 2019-08-09 14:14:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 518
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16451504
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sinclairsmax/pseuds/sinclairsmax
Summary: a short little drabble about harvey and sabrina after he sees jessie in his room, cue comfort and harvey being sad :)





	you must be onto me

harvey kinkle was a coward.

that was nowhere near the truth to sabrina, but to _harvey?_ he was chicken shit. he wore ~~crop tops~~ and listened to old sixties music, he also drew more than what was probably healthy. the most important case in point would be the fact that he couldn’t stop seeing a terrifying _demon-man_ in the corner of his room. he didn’t _want_ to be this way. harvey wanted to be the shoulder for _sabrina_ to cry on for a change. for the past few months he felt as if he’d been going crazy. he was seeing the _devil_ in the fuckin' mines, and talking with the demon uncle jessie who _wouldn’t leave him alone._  
  
 _he was chicken. not even sabrina believed him anymore._  
  
on the phone with her, it felt as if all of that went away. the tenseness of his muscles melted into nothingness, his body finally able to relax just by seeing _those_ eyes. those _gorgeous_ green eyes that made his heart positively stop. he felt safe with sabrina. so when the clock struck eleven on a wednesday night, harvey wanted to sob.  
  
he hadn’t slept in three days, since the night he had seen jessie. he’d been going god damn insane, almost shaking with the amount of energy drink he had taken into his system throughout the time of sleeplessness. he didn’t feel safe. harvey felt like he’d open his eyes during the night to get some water, and jessie would be looming over him. ready to kill him. 

_“goodnight, harvey.”_

his dark eyes went wide, shooting open from when they’d finally begun fluttering closed. 'brina had been reading a book for english aloud for him, and also so she could try and memorise some passages. her voice was so soothing, it felt as if she was there with him. holding him, promising him it would all be okay. the smile she wore was soft, carefree. harvey knew sabrina had problems in her life, they all did. her aunts gave her hell constantly from what she told him, but she was always so strong. she was always stronger than he believed possible.  

_“-brina, please can you stay on the phone?”_

he gasped, before it was too late. 

_“i-i haven’t slept in days, and i feel safe with you."_

his embarassment showed through his cheeks, flushed in the dim light of his room. harvey’s eyes were downcast, refusing to look at the screen where she was. if he had been looking, he would have been greeted by ‘the smile’. that stupidly adorable smile that belonged to sabrina spellman, the smile that could recite a million love poems all at once, that made him want to curl up and squeal in happiness.

 _“of course, harv.”_ she sighed softly.  _“i love you, okay?”_  
  
the dark-haired boy looked up in shock. he was almost _pissed_ that he was so in awe of her response, but then he remembered. _it’s sabrina._ the kindest, most beautiful, understanding, and magical person he’d ever met. of course she understood.  
  
 _“i love you too, ‘brina. more than you’ll ever know.”  
_


End file.
